


duties of a captain

by Arzani



Category: One Piece
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Marriage, Wedding, duties of a captain, just some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani/pseuds/Arzani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benn hasn't seen his captain all day and decides to check on Shanks. When he enters his captain's quarters, he find Shanks reading. With a little effort he's able to see the title of the book: "Duties of a captain" and even though Shanks tells Benn that the book is full of crap, he states he didn't know one thing: A captain is allowed to officiate marriages. But what if the captain wants to marry himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	duties of a captain

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Aerle who betaed the story.

Benn had no idea what was more suspicious: that it was so quiet on board of the Red Force, or that he hadn't seen Shanks all day? He couldn't really decide, because both was just not normal. The party they had had until the sun was rising would explain the silence, however, but not their captain's absence. He wasn't still sleeping, was he? It was just about dinnertime.

With a frown, Benn decided to go search their red-headed catastrophe, and find out why he a) hadn't been out on deck to give out orders and b) hadn't come to get his every-day-good-morning-Benn-I-love-you-and-you-know-it-kiss. Benn rolled his eyes at the name. Not that he minded the kiss, but Shanks had officially called it like that in front of the whole crew! They hadn't stopped making fun of it for weeks. Weeks!

Stretching out his senses, Benn followed that thin, but indestructible bond that connected him to his captain and followed it, until he stood in front of Shanks' quarters. If this fool was still sleeping, Benn was sure he would show no mercy at waking him up. It was way past the time he was allowed to recover from his hangover. But when he opened the door – he saw no sense in knocking, since Shanks had had enough time to notice his presence, and Benn wouldn't give him the chance to wake up and slip away from his wrath if he really was still sleeping – he found him laying on his bed, reading.

For a short moment, Benn didn't trust his eyes, then he grinned and made his way inside. Closing the door with a soft thud, he closed the small distance and sat himself on the edge of the bed. Leaning over Shanks, he tried to see what his captain was reading, but Shanks noticed him and swiftly pushed the book under his pillow.

“Benn...” he stuttered, and turned a little to face him, and Benn could only raise an eyebrow at the flustered face. What the hell had Shanks been reading that was so embarrassing?

“What's so interesting that keeps you from getting your good-morning-kiss?” Benn asked with acted hurt in his voice. Yes, he wanted to make Shanks feel a little guilty. Even though Benn didn't appreciate the name, he very much appreciated the kiss. He was just a greedy pirate himself.

“Nothing,” Shanks stated too quickly for it to be true. He pushed himself up, to reach Benn, but the man backed away, to tell him that he shouldn't even think of getting the kiss now. Punishment was necessary sometimes. It made Shanks pout.

“You're a meanie,” he whined.

But Benn just kept his poker-face and replied “This is what you get for lying to me.”

“I haven't been lying...” Shanks started, but his voice trailed off when he saw Benn's stern face. “I just bent the truth a little.” He was well aware he couldn't fool his first mate, but that didn't kept him from trying. Well... semi-trying, to be honest.

“What's that book?” Benn asked bluntly and leaned down again. His mouth next to Shanks' ear, he whispered, “It's not by any chance something … smutty?”

At the words, Shanks jerked, but couldn't do much, since he needed his arm to hold himself up and Benn was lying on top of his back. Even though Shanks tried to prevent it, Benn just fished for the book, snatching it and holding it up, before his captain could stop him.

“No. You're an idiot, Benn Beckman. Give it back, give it back!”

His face was crimson red now and for a moment, Benn just took in the sight, seeing his captain and lover so flustered. Then he turned the book, so he could see the cover and his eyes widened, before he started to snort. It quickly turned into a sincere laughter.

“Duties of a captain? You're kidding me,” Benn still chuckled, when he finally found his composure again. He got a hit into his side for the comment, since Shanks had finally managed to turn around and lay on his back.

“I was bored,” he defended himself and reached for the book, putting it underneath his pillow again. Benn didn't hinder him from doing so. “And I wanted to see if they have the important stuff listed.”

“If you were bored, you could have easily get out and tell the crew what to do,” Benn teased before his grin just turned a bit smug. “Or get your kiss and do what you normally do when you're bored...”

“Getting drunk?” Shanks asked cheekily, and Benn snorted at the comment. Well … this was not what he meant, actually.

“You're an idiot.”

“I hadn't had my good-morning-kiss. I'm unsatisfied,” he replied with a grin, and Benn rolled his eyes, before he leaned down again and let his mouth savor Shanks'. Their lips met in a hungry fashion, their breaths hot, their tongues playful, conquering, demanding and the kiss an unspoken promise for more. Not now, but later that day.

When they parted again, they gasped for breath, and a playful glance was in their eyes, before Benn pointed to the book again.

“Now, anything interesting in there? Useful advice or stuff the world needs to know?”

He wondered why Shanks had such a book at all, but then remembered that Yasopp had given it as a joke for his last birthday. The whole crew had burst out in laughter as they saw it, and even now Benn couldn't hold a grin at the thought.

Shanks must have had seen it, cause he murmured, “Don't get cheeky. And no, nothing interesting. They miss all the good stuff. Like, that a captain has to make sure the crew gets drunk at least once a week.”

Benn laughed at the comment, one hand slipped under Shanks' back and head, caressing his hair. The other arm was used to prop him up at his elbow, while he now fully lay on top of his captain, enjoying the closeness and warmth.

“That's an actual duty? Good to know, I have to remind you, as a good first mate, if you ever forget,” he teased. It was obvious that getting the crew drunk was far from being a real duty of a captain, and it was also obvious that Shanks didn't give a shit about it and he would rather forget his name than missing an opportunity to have a good party with his men.

“Yes, it is,” Shanks said with an energetic voice, and nudged Benn's nose with his finger. “It's a shame that it isn't in that stupid book. They don't have a clue.”

“But you do?” Benn raised an eyebrow, but his smile softened his words. He knew Shanks had. He wouldn't follow him if he hadn't.

“No, but you do. That's why I ask you every time. I'm just clueless,” Shanks shot back, grinning shamelessly at Benn's sudden rush of blood into his face. Shanks got him good with that and he knew it.

“I'm just helping...” Benn mumbled and looked away in embarrassment. It wasn't as if he thought Shanks wasn't capable of leading his crew. He was the only one capable of leading the crew and Benn would never even doubt it in the slightest. He didn't want to make the impression he knew better than Shanks and bit his lips, starting to apologize, “I'm sorry if I...” but was interrupted by soft fingers, that turned his head back and a soft smile and warm, bright eyes.

“Benn, you're an idiot.”

Before he could object, Shanks had buried his hand into his hair, and pulled him down to kiss all the doubts away.

“I know,” Benn replied, a bit short on breath, a little sheepishly, but much to Shanks' liking without looking away and without any doubts or guilt in his voice. That was much better

“You know what? There was one interesting thing in that book, though...” Shanks said, and Benn looked at him questioningly. What useful information could possibly be in a book not even he found worth reading?

“And that is?”

“I can officiate marriages. I didn't know that.” Shanks’ expression showed Benn he really hadn't known and wondered why. Shanks got most of his knowledge of the official tasks of a captain from Roger himself, picked up during his stay on the Oro Jackson. Whatever the world said about the former pirate king, he had been a good teacher, a good captain and a good father for Shanks, who had been only a kid when he joined the crew. Benn could tell as much from Shanks' stories.

“Did Roger never wed someone of his crew?” Benn asked, and Shanks shook his head, a little astonished.

“No. The whole bunch either remained unmarried or had been married back when they hadn't been part of the crew, yet. But ... you did know I can officiate marriages?”

Benn blushed slightly at the question and grinned. He remembered too well the time he spent reading all about piracy and going to sea. He had spent every last minute of his free time with it. Reading, studying, learning stuff about sailors, captains and pirates. If he hadn't been out to practice his shooting skills, he had done reading… but he never read 'Duties of a captain', thank you very much.

“You know I have always been a sucker for that kind of stuff,” he murmured sheepishly and, Shanks laughed, while his fingers played with Benn's hair. A little mocking glance was in his eyes and Benn huffed. Idiot… again!

“Say, do you know what happens if the captain wants to marry? That wasn't in the book,” Shanks asked, and Benn raised an eyebrow.

“You wanna get married?” came the counter question, a little surprised, a little teasing. Benn hoped not, though. He wouldn't guarantee for the braid's safety if Shanks was gonna marry.

“Who knows? Maybe?” Shanks teased back and laughed a little. His fingers were still trailing through Benn's hair, and after the other man just stayed silent Shanks pulled at them, annoyed and impatient. “Well? Wanna have an answer,” he demanded like a three-years-old.

Instead of answering, though, Benn slipped his arm from under Shanks' head and locked his hand with his captain's, to stop him from pulling at his hair. He hold it down right next to Shanks' temple, before he spoke, a little too thoughtful for it to be normal, “I would officiate the wedding, because I'm your first mate. I actually feared I had to do this during our stay on Dawn ...”

Blinking in irritation, Shanks tilted his head a little to have a better look into Benn's eyes. They were clouded with a long-hidden pain, and the air had suddenly become a little heavier.

“Why's that?”

Shanks' voice was full of irritation, but his gaze never left Benn's. After a while, Benn couldn't stand these bright, questioning eyes any longer and dropped his body and head onto Shanks fully. He buried his face in the cook of his neck, to avoid looking at his lover when he mumbled, “Because of Makino...”

It was silent for a while and Benn could feel Shanks' fingers at his back, drawing small circles on it absentmindedly. He focused on the warm touches and tried to give those thoughts in his mind as less space as possible. He hated that he was still afraid of losing Shanks, even after all those years of being together. But he knew Shanks was an attractive man a lot of other people would love to have at their side, and he knew he was… getting old and Shanks deserved only the best… Benn doubted he was the best.

“Benn?”

The voice interrupted his depressing thoughts, but still, he didn't look up. He just wanted to stay close, as close as possible, a little while longer and enjoy that he could feel Shanks' beating heart against his. He was afraid of what Shanks would tell him, and he knew it was stupid.

“Benn!”

This time, Benn couldn't stay put, because Shanks was demanding, and annoyed and worried. With a small push, Benn propped himself on his elbow again and before he could look away, Shanks snatched his chin, forcing him to remain looking at his captain.

“I wanted to make you jealous back then, you idiot. I wanted to get a response from you, anything that would have shown me that you had the same feelings as I do. I loved you and I will always love you. How could I know that it needed a ripped-off arm to make you open up,” Shanks said eagerly and – rightly – angrily.

A rush of guilt swept through him, and Benn bit his lower lip at the words. Even though Shanks had told him again and again that it wasn't his fault that he had lost his arm, he couldn't quite believe it. He would have given everything to make it undone, but it was just something that was as it was. Shanks had gotten used to it, everyone had gotten used to it, but still… Benn wished he would have been faster, would have been stronger, would have knocked that last bandit out as well. He hadn't and he had to live with it. Though, Shanks was right. In those painful days after the incident, when Shanks had gotten a high fever due to an infection, Benn's whole masquerade of hidden feelings had broken loose. He had feared Shanks' death and he had known he would never be able to live with it, if he never told his captain how important he was for Benn. That he was much more than just his captain and friend, but the man he loved with all his heart, and the soulmate he needed to live.

“I'm sor...,” Benn started guiltily, but was interrupted by Shanks with fierce words.

“No! Don't be sorry. I want you to stop doubting yourself all the time.”

With a swift and strong move, Shanks gripped Benn's shoulder and turned both of them around, so Benn was laying on his back on the bed now. Slipping himself off of the body below him, Shanks pulled him in a sitting position, straddling him. His eyes were full of conviction, and Benn was too baffled to say anything about this sudden turn of events.

“Marry me!” Shanks commanded without any doubt in his voice. It sounded so much of an order, Benn could only stare at him in shock. Was he even allowed to say no? Had Shanks really said that right now?

“What?”

Shanks grabbed his hand, and pulled him a little closer. They entangled their fingers, and suddenly, Benn's pace of heartbeat had doubled. He couldn't quite grasp the situation and wondered when he would wake up, realizing all of this was just a dream. But it wasn't a dream, because Shanks said again, “Benn Beckman, I love you and I know you love me, as well. If we need the whole world to know by me carrying your name to make you stop thinking I would ever chose anyone else, we should do this. Marry me. Marry me right fucking now, so I can beat it in your mind that I am yours and yours alone.”

Benn's mind was swirling at the words. He knew Shanks was serious about it, his expression told him that exactly, but it was hard to get a grip on it, because it was so sudden and to be honest, Benn would have never expected it. His mind had went blank, and all he could do was look at Shanks, who waited for an answer and got more anxious with each minute Benn remained silent. But it was as if he had forgotten how to speak.

“We can't marry right now...” Benn replied after a while, his voice low and from afar, still trying to get the message in. He barely recognized Shanks' change in expression, the face that suddenly went pale and devastated, the body that started to shake and the hurt in his eyes. Shanks wanted to get off Benn, to lick his wounds somewhere else, when Benn just went on with speaking. “We don't have an official second mate.”

The whole world seemed to be at halt with the words. Shanks stared at Benn, and Benn stared at Shanks, who furrowed his brow. It was at this moment, when Benn finally realized what he had said and what kind of impression his words must have made on Shanks. He went pale and then crimson red, before he cupped Shanks' cheeks with his hands, beaming, “Oh gosh, I'm such a … I'm a stupid idiot. Of course I wanna marry you. I … I'm glad and honored, and Shanks, I love you. I just dumb. I'm sorry you wanna marry a dumbass.”

“So you wanna marry me?” Shanks asked again, a little doubt in his voice, but Benn only smiled coyly and nodded.

“Yes, I do.”

With a little cry of joy, Shanks tackled Benn, and he fell back on his back, hitting the mattress, but couldn't care less, because a hungry kiss stole his breath away. When they finally let go of each other, Benn was panting, shaking of excitement, and his cheeks were blushed.

“Now, tell me again why we can't marry now?” Shanks grinned his shit-eating grin, which was even brighter than usual if this was possible. Benn only laughed and held him up a bit, so Shanks could go on with caressing his face and driving Benn wild. Thinking became rather hard right now.

“Because neither you nor I can officiate a marriage if we are getting married to each other. Normally the second mate is doing that task, then. But we don't have… what are you doing?” Benn explained, but stopped and looked at Shanks, critically, when the man pushed himself up and off Benn. A thing he really wasn't fond of. Shanks was standing by the time Benn realized he wouldn't have hot sex with him now and would have been out of the room, if he hadn't been stopped by the words.

“I'm gonna find Yasopp and tell him he's second mate now, so he can wed us,” Shanks stated as if was ridiculous Benn had even asked. He turned around to just get going, but Benn stopped him in his tracks again.

“Shanks?” he started and added, with a little pleading edge in his voice, as the named one turned around, looking at him questioningly. “Can I at least buy us rings?”

“But we won't get ashore for another three days,” Shanks pouted, as he realized what it meant to have rings. Because getting rings meant waiting. A thing Shanks wasn't good at. “I wanna marry you now.”

A little sigh escaped Benn's lips. Other people would plan a wedding for months, and Shanks didn't even want to wait for another three days. That wasn't normal, and could have easily called insane. No one just got married from one day to the other. But again, Shanks was far from normal, so Benn wasn't even surprised at all.

“Please? I wanna do this in a proper kind of way,” Benn tried to convince Shanks again. He didn't know why he was so determined about it, he knew he didn't need a ring. But on the other hand, he wanted the world to see Shanks was his and he wanted to have a sign that all of it wasn't just a dream. He wanted Shanks, he wanted to marry him and he wanted to place a ring on his finger. End of story.

It looked like Shanks wanted to protest, but then he just tilted his head and smiled. Maybe he got to the same conclusion. Maybe he knew how important it was for Benn.

“Fine.”

The next moment he was out of the door, and Benn looked at the empty frame for a while, trying to get his head around the fact that he would marry his captain in three days. Then he shrugged and fished for a cigarette, a smirk on his lips. It wouldn't change much anyway, at least if they could believe their crew when they called them an old married couple. Well, maybe Benn would stop doubting. He believed he would. He certainly would. Then he fished for the book, which was still under Shanks' pillow. Flipping it open, he searched for the site and read:

_One of the happiest duties of a captain is to officiate a marriage between one of his crewmembers and their partner. He has the right to wed the couple on his ship, and the marriage is acknowledged as rightfully both on sea and on land. The captain has the right to give his blessings, but doesn't have to accept the partner as a member of his crew, too. The…_

With a snort, Benn tossed the book on the floor and stood up as well. What a bullshit… one of the happiest days of the captain. As if the captain had no right to marry himself... Shanks had been right, the book was full of crap. But he shouldn't care anyway, he had to plan a wedding...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this little fact, found on tumblr:  
> "i just learned this and have to share it with the world. the captain of a ship can officiate marriages, but the 1st mate can also officiate marriges if the captain is the one getting married. and the 2nd mate can also officiate marriages if the captain and the 1st mate are marrying each OTHER"  
> Source: http://kathplanet.tumblr.com/post/129623763528


End file.
